Flying Squirrel
|Age=22+|Height=5'6"|Weight=Unknown|Occupation=Chauffer/Costumed Adventurer.|image=Placeholder.jpg|Alias=Katya "Kit" Baxter Katya "Kit" Baxter-Fenwick|First=Red Panda Adventures (01) - Riddle of the Sphinx|Team=The Terrific Twosome of Toronto|Homebase=Toronto, Canada|Voice Actor=Clarissa Der Nederlanden Taylor|Hair=Red|Eyes=Brown|Catchphrase=Yes, Boss}} Katya "Kit" Baxter-Fenwick, more simply known as the Flying Squirrel, fights alongside The Red Panda and is equally feared among Toronto's criminal underworld, more for her fighting prowess than for her nonexistent hypnotic powers. A boxer's daughter from a rough neighbourhood, Kit met the Red Panda while she worked as a taxi driver; shortly thereafter, he began training her as his sidekick. They have worked together ever since. Description Only scattered bits of information about her appearance have been revealed. What is known is that she is 5 ft. 6, not much older than 19 in episode 1http://audiodramatalk.com/showpost.php?p=10840&postcount=6, has red hair and brown eyes and, after a stint at the beach, freckles. She has a vicious streak when it comes to dealing with criminals. Like the Red Panda, she uses a wide array of crime-fighting gizmos including Static Shoes, Grapple Guns and Gas Grenades. But while he would turn to hypnosis for interrogation, she is more likely to use her fists, which she does with great glee. She has the skill to back up her pugilistic tendencies; thanks to the training of the Red Panda, this former taxi driver is now a black belt in jujitsu, judo, and possibly other fighting styles. Kit has a fiery temper which can sometimes lead her into trouble, in which she delights. Kit delights in getting herself in trouble only because it means she can use her fists to get herself back out. The relationship between the two heroes is the heart of the show, with Kit desperately trying to clue the Red Panda in to her feelings, only to be thwarted time and time again by his total obliviousness. The two finally come out with their emotions when Kit is thought to be dead by the Red Panda and he kisses her when she springs back to life (Season 3). In Season 4 the Red Panda and Kit are engaged, and the introductory narrative has been updated. As of Season 5, the Red Panda and Kit have recently been married. Origin Katya "Kit" Baxter is of Scottish-Dutch descent. Little has been revealed about her family or past. Her father was a taxi driver and possible former boxer who also taught Kit. Kit, as she prefers to be known, was working as a taxi driver for her father's former taxi cab company. One fateful day, Kit encountered a mysterious stranger who entered her cab and asked her to follow a speeding car. Already with a appetite for action Kit pursued the car with much gusto. The impatience of the stranger combined with Kit's legendary temper left Kit with a bad taste in her mouth as she dropped off the stranger an abandoned warehouse who later arrived to offer Kit a job as his new driver. Kit still offended by the stranger turned down the offer. As the stranger left Kit's supervisor attempted to get her to change her mind and to stop chasing a phantom like the Red Panda, saying that not everybody can bust up gangs in warehouses. This prompted Kit to recall the stranger from before. Kit caught up with the stranger and took the job. After some training Kit debuted as the Flying Squirrel, partner of the Red Panda, during a crime attempted by Professor Zombie. As Kit's experience grew she gained a following and reputation separate from the Red Panda's own. Relationships Kit's relationship with her "Boss" grew from a mild crush to full-blown love after many adventures. Barely hiding her feelings Kit's feelings would be reciprocated after a major adventure to NYC. During a battle with German scientist Von Schlitz, Kit was felled with lethal mystical energy and pretend to be dead. The Red Panda, seeing this, rushed to her side. When professor Von Shlitz leaves Kit jumps up and starts talking to him about what just happened but skipping over the part where she saves him by flying into the ray from a mystical energy gun that was suppose to kill the Red Panda. Kit told him that the anti-magic technology built into her squirrel uniform saved her life. The Red Panda thought Kit had died so when he realized that she was alive kissed her. This allowed both to finally express their feelings openly and resulted in the two becoming engaged. They married on April 3rd, 1937http://www.audiodramatalk.com/showpost.php?p=25532&postcount=34. They now have a son named William Thomas Maxwell Fenwick. Kit has always been more of a partner to the Red Panda than a sidekick. But she accepts the title, either because she never gave it much thought, or as part of the Red Panda's desire to prevent other superheroes to work in their cities (if the Flying Squirrel is a sidekick, she is exempt, and they don't have to explain it as much as if she was acknowledge as a real partner). Kit has been described as highly attractive and, as such, has become the focus of schoolboy crushes for several characters in the Red Panda universe, including Constable Andy Parker and Spiro Pappas. And was described by Col. Fitzroy as a pin up girl for "every man who ever had a crush on a tomboy who could knock his teeth in". Kit is something of a loner, the way the Red Panda is, but is very close to certain agents including Andy Parker and Harry Kelly. She mentioned to the Grey Fox that she didn't have any girlfriends. Grey Fox became one of her only female friends (Anna Chronopolis being the other). The Grey Fox seemed to take on the role of the Flying Squirrel's sidekick whenever they work together. When John Doe suggested Kit take over as the Red Panda, he recommended that the Grey Fox become Kit's Flying Squirrel. John Doe acted as the Red Panda II for about a year. Flying Squirrel was both his coach and boss; swapping their roles of hero and sidekick. During this time, John and the Flying Squirrel became extremely close. John Doe suffered extreme emotional trauma after his wife's death. It was the Flying Squirrel who offered him some form of salvation, in the form of revenge. The Flying Squirrel and John Doe became each other's support during this time. The Flying Squirrel helped John to balance his thirst for revenge with his identity as a hero, and John supported the Squirrel's steadfast belief in her husband's survival. In many ways they became best friends. After John became Red Ensign, their contact deminished. Flying Squirrel expressed concern that, without encouragement, John Doe would forget that he did not need to work 24/7, and requested that someone remind him to do things that he enjoys sometimes. The Major told Flying Squirrel that John had predicted this reaction from her, and he would be touched. Powers and Abilities ;Trained Criminoligist :Trained in Criminology and forensics by the Red Panda, Kit is a capable Detective. ;Martial Arts :Kit's Father trained her in Boxing was known for Left Hook. The Red Panda also trained her several martial arts including Jujitsu and holds at least two black belts. ;Expert Driver :Kit also a accomplished driver and can handle cars with extremely powerful engines. ;Gliding :Her catsuit includes retractable gliding membranesThe gliding membranes in her squirrel suit, with assistance from her static shoes, allow her to glide short distances and perform amazing feats of acrobatic derring-do.. ;Utility Belt :She thinks it makes her look "Hippy". Equipment :Kit is trained in the use several firearms, but prefers to use her fists. Kit has several other crime-fighting equipment including Boomerangs and smoke bombs. ;Smoke Bombs ;Boomerangs ;Gas Grenades ;Cowl :Built-in electrical security device to protect identity. ;Ventriloquator :Allows her to throw her voice and mimic other voices. ;Anti-Magic Ability : The Flying Squirrel's catsuit is made with an interwoven special alloy that protects against mystical energy and hides her from Magical beings. Laws and Lessons Red Panda Crime-fighting Lessons Red Panda Adventures (01) - Riddle of the Sphinx Red Panda Adventures (01) - Riddle of the Sphinx Baxter's Law ;Baxter's Law (Version A)Taylor, Gregg. Red Panda Adventures episode 17 - Merlin's Tomb. Podcast. dir. and prod. Decoder Ring Theatre. Toronto, ON. 2006 :When they Crooks take the dusty things instead of the shiny things, they usually have a good reason. ;Baxter's Law (Version B) :The way to a sidekick's heart is to buy her a sandwich. ;Baxter's Second Law (or Corollary) :Defend against them forces of evil with cunning and guile. ;Baxter's Law (Version C)Taylor, Gregg. Red Panda Adventures episode 55 - The Secret City. Podcast. dir. and prod. Decoder Ring Theatre. Toronto, ON. 2010 :A little second story work can get you all sorts of things the word please can't. ;Baxter's Law (Version D)Taylor, Gregg. Red Panda Adventures episode 60 - The Great Fall. Podcast. dir. and prod. Decoder Ring Theatre. Toronto, ON. 2010 :People tend to get out of the way of crazies. Category:Red Panda Heroes